MEINS!
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Kakashi besitzt etwas, hinter dem auch andere Jounins her sind... Oneshot


So, mal was kleines zu den Jounin

Disclaimer: Not mine!

-----

- MEINS! -

Misstrauisch blickte Kakashi von einer Seite zur anderen. Die Luft war rein.

Dann tippselte er blitzschnell auf samtenen Shinobipfötchen in den Schatten auf der anderen Straßenseite und presste sich dort an den kalten Stein der Hauswand.

Wieder suchten seine Augen argwöhnische die Umgebung ab.

Es schien alles friedlich.

Es war ruhig. Nur die Vögel zwitscherten.

Es war so still…

Eine Windhexe wehte vorbei…

Ok, wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war es _zu_ still.

Er packte den Gegenstand in seiner Weste fester. Nein! Er würde sie mit niemandem teilen! Mit NIEMANDEM!

Sie war schließlich SEINS!

Plötzlich schlug sein Gefahreninstinkt Alarm. Er konnte sie regelrecht spüren… wie sie sich in den dunklen Schatten sammelten… Sie lauerten auf ihn…! Er war entdeckt worden!

Eine Stimme wisperte im Wind und legte ihm schöne Worte ins Ohr… sie wollte ihn bezirzen… doch er wusste es besser!

Ein Windstoß fegte einige Blätter herbei… eine kleine Windrose warf sie wild umher, doch Kakashi war bereits nicht mehr dort.

Der Jounin eilte bereits über das Dach, sprang und landete genau vor… „Nicht doch…"

Sie hatte beide Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und grinste ihn böse an als Schlangen sich um seine Beine wanden…

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er in die Lüfte und schüttelte die widerlichen Viecher ab. „So nicht…!" rief er ihr selbstsicher über die Schulter zu.

Er landete auf einem Ast und sprang gleich zum nächsten Baum. Ein hünenhafter Schatten tauchte neben ihm auf und attackierte ihn von der Seite. Im letzten Moment wich er den schweren Fäusten aus, duckte sich darunter durch und schlug seinem Gegenüber die eigene Faust in die Magengrube.

„Wieder einer weniger…"

Im nächsten Moment bohrte sich eine lange Nadel direkt vor seinem rechten Fuß in den Ast auf dem er gerade stand. Kakashi sprang kurzerhand vom Baum und landete graziös auf der Wiese.

Schon waren sie da und hatten ihn umzingelt.

Stolz und trotzig blickte er ihnen entgegen. Den Gegenstand in seiner Weste drückte er schützend noch tiefer in den Stoff hinein. Starrsinnig blickte er seinen Gegnern entgegen.

Einer von ihnen streckte auffordernd die Hand aus. „Na komm schon, Kakashi…"

Doch Kakashi schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Niemals!"

Ein anderer seiner Gegner schnaubte verächtlich. „Das ist doch lächerlich! Du hast keine Chance. Entweder du gibst sie uns freiwillig, oder…" Er ließ den Satz unvollendet als offene Drohung stehen.

Der Silberhaarige schüttelte starrköpfig und entschieden den Kopf. „Niemals. Ich werde sie nicht mit euch teilen! Sie gehört mir allein!"

„Ich hole sie mir gerne, wenn du Widerstand leistest…" sie leckte sich mit der langen Zunge über die Lippen. „Das macht die Sache interessanter!"

„Es ist aber MEINE!"

„Ach Kakashi… Mit guten Freunden teilt man doch _alles_…, nicht wahr?" entgegnete ihm einer, der beinahe unverständlich an einem langen Zahnstocher vorbei nuschelte.

„Ts. Freunde wollt ihr sein? Warum gönnt ihr sie mir dann nicht einfach alleine? Schließlich habe _ich_ sie ja bekommen. _Ich_ habe sie mir verdient!" entgegnete Kakashi starrsinnig.

Die anderen schüttelten enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ach komm schon, geteilte Freude ist doppelte Freude." Sagte Anko und trat auf Kakashi zu. Dieser deutete dies als offiziellen Angriff und plötzlich fielen alle übereinander her.

Anko, Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Kurenai und Gai…

In dem Tumult flog plötzlich ein Gegenstand aus den Tiefen von Kakashis Weste und segelte durch die Luft. Gierige Hände streckten und reckten sich danach… Atem wurden angehalten… doch keiner bekam sie zu fassen, da sich alle nur noch mehr ineinander verknoteten und schließlich alle als hilfloses Knäuel zu Boden stürzten, während die Flasche knapp vor Kakashis verzweifelt ausgestreckten Fingern zu Boden fiel…

Klirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………..

Augen weiteten sich entsetzt.

Herzen hörten für einen Moment auf zu schlagen…

Luft wurde angehalten…

Sie war kaputt….

Zerstört……

Vernichtet…

Hilflos zerschmettert…

Betroffen lösten sich die anderen aus dem Knäuel und ließen Kakashi zu den Überresten seines Geschenkes.

Wie in Trance näherte sich Kakashi den Splittern. Das letzte Tröpfchen Flüssigkeit versickerte unprobiert im Boden…

„Der gute Sake…" seufzte Anko. „Was für eine Verschwendung."

Kakashi brach in die Knie und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Genma und Asuma schlugen ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Trags mit Fassung, mein Freund." Sagte Asuma.

„Hättest du ihn einfach mit uns geteilt als wir dich noch freundlich drum gebeten hatten wäre das nicht passiert." Tadelte Anko.

Kakashi drehte sich abrupt zu ihr um und er schaute sie böse aus seinem einen Auge an. „Sagtest du etwas?"

Den anderen gefror das Blut in den Adern!

Sie erstarrten in ihren Bewegungen…

Deutlich konnten sie es alle spüren…

Ein kalter Windstoß rauschte pfeifend vorbei…

Vorsichtig wichen sie einen Schritt nach dem anderen zurück. Anko hob abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf…

_Angst_

Einen Wimpernschlag später waren sie alle verschwunden. Puff

Kakashi erhob sich andächtig. Seine Aura strahlte pure Mordlust aus.

Waren sie also alle verschwunden… seine tollen _Freunde_… Erst hatten sie ihm das Geschenk eines Landlords, eine Flasche des teuersten und besten Sake der ganzen Welt abjagen wollen, und dann waren sie auch noch an seiner Vernichtung beteiligt… NEIN, sie waren SCHULD daran…

Heute Abend würde es Tote geben…oder zumindest Schwerverletzte! Sie würden dafür bezahlen, einer nach dem anderen!

Mit einem Plopp war auch er verschwunden.

Ein Regenwurm schlängelte sich betrunken zur Oberfläche zwischen den Glassplittern. „hooy, war dasch guuht…."

---Ende---

Harhar Jounin sin so geil kindisch, harhar.

Ok, mir is kein Schluss eingefallen. Hoffe, s hat trotzdem gefallen. Um Kommis wird freundlichst gebeten.


End file.
